Suddenly I was a vampire!
by JasperWhitlock2112
Summary: Bella, Edward und Alice sind bei den Volturi.Als Jane auf Aros befehl hin ihre Gabe an Bella testen soll geht Edward dazwischen. Doch als Bella begreift das Jane Edward diese Schmerzen zufügt passiert etwas wo mit niemand gerechnet hat!
1. Ungeahnt

Ungeahnt

„Mal sehen ob Bella auch gegen unsere anderen Talente immun ist.", Aro sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu uns. „Jane, Liebes?" „Nein", knurrte Edward. Alice versuchte ihn am Arm zu packen doch er schüttelte sie ab. „Ja Meister", fragte Jane Aro mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Edwards knurren wurde lauter. Alles wurde still man hörte nur noch meinen Atem und meinen Herzschlag. Alle starrten ihn an als beginge er gerade einen peinlichen Fopa. Ich sah wie Felix hoffnungsvoll grinste und einen Schritt näher trat. Aro warf ihm einen Blick zu und er erstarrte und trat zurück sein grinsen verzog sich zu einem schmollen. „Jane ich frage mich ob Bella auch dir gegenüber immun ist", sagte Aro wieder an Jane gewandt. Ich verstand Aros Worte durch Edwards knurren kaum. Edward lies mich los und stellte sich schützend vor mich so dass mich keiner mehr ansehen konnte. Jane drehte sich mit einem Seligen lächeln zu uns. „Nein", schrie Alice als sich Edward auf das kleine Mädchen stürzte. Bevor ich etwas tun konnte, bevor auch nur irgendjemand zwischen die beiden treten konnte, bevor Aros Leibwächter auch nur zucken konnten lag Edward schon am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Keiner hatte ihn berührt. Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an. Jane lächelte ihn nur an. Und jetzt verstand ich was Alice mit den ungeheuren Talenten der Volturi gemeint hatte und warum Jane von allen so ehrerbietig behandelt wurde und warum sich Edward ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte bevor sie mir das antun konnte. „Hör auf", schrie ich sie an. Ich wollte mich zwischen sie stellen aber Alice hielt mich mit beiden Armen fest. Es machte mich wütend dass sie nicht aufhörte Edward weh zu tun und die Alice mich davon abhielt etwas zu unternehmen. Meinen Wut brachte etwas anderes mit und zwar Kraft. Mein Blick wurde schärfer und ehe ich mich wundern konnte überzog ein roter Schleicher meine Sicht.

Ich sah buchstäblich rot. Mit meiner neuen Kraft befreite ich mich aus Alice Umklammerung und knurrte Jane wütend an. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich das Alice mich überrascht und erschrocken an sah. Aber das interessierte mich nicht ich stürzte auf Jane los. Diese war nicht darauf vorbereitet und so konnte ich mit meiner Hand um ihre Kehle fassen und sie an die nächste Wand drücken. „Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst aufhören", knurrte ich wieder. Jane sah mich mit auf gerissenen Augen an. Ich bemerkte wie Felix auf uns zu kam doch ich wollte es nicht ich wollte es Jane heim zahlen das sie meinem Edward gefoltert hat. Und kaum hatte ich das gedacht stieß Felix der kaum drei Meter von uns entfernt war gegen eine unsichtbare Wand. Ich spürte seinen Aufprall also gehörte diese Wand zu mir doch anstatt weiter darüber nach zu denken wand ich mich wieder Jane zu die ich immer noch gegen die Wand drückte.

„Tu ihm noch einmal weh und ich tu dir weh hast du mich verstanden?", knurrte ich sie nickte nur und ich ließ sie los. Sie sank auf die Knie und fasste sich an den Hals. Plötzlich überkam mich ein brennen. Ich fing an zu schreien und sackte zu Seite weg.


	2. Schmerzen

Schmerzen

Das Brennen wollte nicht aufhören und ich schrie immer weiter. Es fühlte sich an als, wenn man mich in ein Fass Salzsäure geschmissen hätte oder zumindest stellte ich es mir so vor. Der Schmerz zog sich durch meinen Körper immer in Bewegung. Und alles schien von meiner rechten Hand an zu fangen. Der Schmerz verteilte sich langsam in meinem Körper und rückte nach einiger Zeit in den Hintergrund. Ich hörte auf zu schreien. Zum ersten Mal, seit ich weg gesackt bin nahm ich meine Umgebung war. Ich roch Düfte die ich in manchen Verbindungen noch nie gerochen habe. Aber der deutlichste war der nach Flieder und Lavendel. Er trat am stärksten heraus aber da war noch ein anderer einer nach Kamille Honig und Pfingstrosen. Dann achtete ich auf mein Gehör und ich hörte viel mehr als vorher ich glaubte ein Auto gehört zu haben, ich hörte ein Tippen, und sehr viele verschiedene schritte, aber am lautesten hörte ich meinen Herzschlag und drei verschieden Atmungen. Eine war meine eigene die anderen zwei kannte ich nicht, aber einer war ganz nah an meinem Ohr. Jetzt da der Schmerz nicht mehr so stark war konnte ich über das nachdenken was passiert war, bevor ich um kippte.

Ich erinnerte mich das Jane Edward folterte hat. Und Alice hat mich fest gehalten damit ich mich nicht zwischen sie stellen konnte. Die Tatsache dass sie nicht wollte dass ich etwas tat machte mich wütend ich schrie Jane an sie soll aufhören doch sie machte weiter. Da brannten bei mir die Sicherungen durch und mich überkam diese Kraft ich wand mich aus Alice griff und stürzte auf Jane. Ich um schloss mit meiner Hand ihren Hals und drückte sie an die nächste Wand. Woher kam diese ganze Kraft? Was passiert gerade mit mir?

Was war das für eine Wand gegen die Felix geprallt ist? Ich weiß nur dass sie ein Teil von mir ist da ich seinen Aufprall gespürt habe.

Aber das wichtigste war Edward! Wie ginge es ihm und Alice? Wenn die Volturi ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt haben dann bringe ich sie alle eigenhändig um! Erneut stieg Wut in mir auf aus Sorge dass sie Edward oder Alice etwas an getan haben. Meinen Finger zuckten und der Atem neben mir stockte kurz. „Alice hast du das gesehen?", riss mich Edwards Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. „Ja, und wen nicht fantasieren wir beide.", das Alice. Ihnen ging es gut Gott sei Dank. „Kannst du sehen wann sie auf wacht?", Fragte Edward. Kurz hört man nur mein Herz im Raum dann antwortete Alice Edward: „Sie wird in Sech..." Mehr bekam ich nicht mit da der Schmerz wieder extrem zu nahm. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und schrie wieder los, doch ich wollte Edward nicht auch noch leiden lassen, jetzt wo ich weiß es geht ihm soweit gut. Also versuchte ich die Zähne zusammen zu beißen. Ganz schaffte ich es nicht, ich hörte zwar auf zu schreien doch ein wimmern konnte ich nicht zurück halten. Ich versuchte mich nicht auf den Schmerz, sondern auf Edward zu konzentrieren. Doch es klappte es nicht. Der Schmerz zog sich aus meinen Füßen und Händen in Richtung Herz. Es dauerte eine Weile biss der gesamte Schmerz bei meinem Herzen angekommen ist. Mein Herz schlug jetzt so schnell wie die Flügel eines Kolibris und ich hatten das Gefühl mein Herz hebt ab aber ich fühlte immer noch den weichen Stoff unter mir. Und dann machte mein Herz einen letztes Bum...Bum...Bum. Und setzte dann ganz aus.


End file.
